Cuestión de padres II ¿Que sus padres hicieron qué?
by Cassiopeia Medea Solo
Summary: Continuacion de cuestion de padres, si no lo han leido... haganlo ahora...ok no, pero si se los recomiendo para que puedan entender bien de que se trata.
**Disclaimer:** personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

 **Género:** supuesta comedia.

 **Parejas principales:** Milo y Camus, Kardia y Degel

 **Parejas secundarias:** Shaka y Mu, Death y Aphrodite.

 **Advertencia:** YAOI, continuación de cuestión de padres. Por favor si no te gustan las parejas NO leas, aún hay tiempo de salir del one-shot.

 **Cuestión de padres II**

 **¿Que sus padres hicieron qué?**

By: Cassiopeia Solo –Weasley/leo no Cassiopeia.

 **Capítulo 1: el regreso (parte I)**

En un popular restaurant citadino, seis amigos se encontraban almorzando luego de una dura mañana en la empresa donde todos trabajaban.

Cuatro de ellos se reían con todos los dientes de los otros dos.

-No le veo la puta gracia a lo que les contamos. – rebatió un malhumorado chico de cabellera lacia aguamarina.

-Vamos Camus no seas amargado, sí es divertido. – le respondió un peli celeste.

-amigo mío, debes admitir que es un poco hilarante que sus padres supuestamente heterosexuales se hayan conocido hoy y fugado mañana. – añadió el peli lila del grupo.

-Bueno ya estuvo ¿ok? ¿Es nuestra culpa que nuestros padres hayan actuado como adolescentes hormonados?

-No hemos dicho que es culpa de ustedes maldito cubo, solo que es gracioso.- le rebatió su amigo Death que hasta el momento había permanecido callado.

El nombrado bufó molesto y los demás continuaron con su almuerzo entre risas y bromas.

 **Las vegas, Nevada.**

Dos hombres muy atractivos se encontraban en una de las suites más lujosas del lugar, el mayor de ambos era bastante adinerado por lo que podía permitirse ciertos lujos y caprichos para consentir a su esposo luego de su improvisada boda, Pero para desgracia de los dos ya su "fuga" de miel se estaba acabando y tendrían que regresar a la realidad donde los esperaban sus muy enojados hijos.

-¿Degel? – le llamo el peliazul a su esposo más serio de lo normal en él.

-Dime Kardia.- le respondió el otro con la misma seriedad.

-En unos días tenemos que regresar y no quiero.- le dijo haciendo un puchero que el peliverde encontró adorable, a quien trataba de engañar, todo en su griego le parecía adorable.

-¿Le temes enfrentar a nuestros hijos? ¿Dónde está el hombre valiente con el que me fugué? - se burló Degel, haciendo pose dramática mientras ponía una mano en su corazón.

-No jodas francesito, no le temo a los mocosos. Lo que no quiero es separarme de ti.- le dijo acariciando su rostro.

-Yo tampoco quiero que nos separemos, _mom amour_.- devolvió la caricia tomando su mano y besándola. – pero recuerda que yo no me fui de Francia pensando que conocería al amor de mi vida y me casaría.

-Es demasiado ¿por qué tienes que estar allá dos meses?

-Porque debo asegurarme de dejar la perfumería en orden. _Ice Diamond_ es el proyecto de mi vida Kardia, no puedo simplemente abandonarlo, además esa llamada que recibí diciéndome que había problemas me ha dejado inquieto, Jacques no me llamaría sino fuera algo grave, eso sin decir que tengo que hacer las transacciones necesarias para conseguir un buen local allá en Grecia.

-Tu empresa será todo un éxito, los perfumes franceses son exquisitos y los tuyos aún más, además sabes que puedo ayudarte con eso, Antares Realthy Enterprises puede encargarse de buscarte un buen lugar.

-Basta que me harás sonrojar, pero ya te estás haciendo cargo de nuestro apartamento, no quiero que me compres un lugar, tu empresa puede buscarlo mientras estoy en Francia, pero yo pagare por él.

-Está bien, como quieras. Encargué a Manigoldo de conseguirnos un buen lugar para vivir, es mi mano derecha, según tengo entendido hace unos días adquirimos un lugar muy bonito, aunque no me dio detalles me dijo que estaba en Atenas, así estaremos cerca de nuestros hijos.

-Me habría gustado acompañarte a ver el lugar, pero confío en el criterio de tu amigo.

-Descuida, la empresa solo se ocupara de su restauración, Cuando regreses lo decoramos y amueblamos juntos ¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto, como tú. No sé qué hice para merecerte Kardia.

-Lo mismo digo yo. Eres demasiado para mi.- le dijo y lo besó.

 **Atenas, Grecia.**

El menor de los peliazules Antares se encontraba enterrado entre papeles, ser el presidente ejecutivo de una de las sucursales del consorcio de bienes raíces _Antares Realthy Enterprises S.R.L._ no era nada fácil, aun cuando contaba con la ayuda de su pareja Camus, quien era el vice-presidente y encargado de recursos humanos, su amigo Hezel "Afrodita" Alrisha, el gerente de operaciones, Shaka Spica, el gerente financiero y Mu Hamal, el gerente de ventas y marketing, Andreas "Deathmask" Altarf prefería el trabajo de campo y tratar con los compradores de forma directa, era el mejor de los agentes.

-Milo.- le llamó su pareja.- Manigoldo telefoneó hace unos minutos, dice que espera recibir el informe de las operaciones de esta oficina a más tardar a las tres, que desea todo en orden para cuando regrese Kardia.

-Ya lo sé Camus. Shaka me aseguró que ya está listo, ves ahí viene Barbie. – le dijo señalando a su amigo que venía entrando.

-Sabes que odio que me digas así Milo.

\- Y es exactamente la razón por la que lo hace, Shaka. – le dijo Camus al rubio a manera de saludo.

-Bueno, aquí tienes el reporte de las operaciones financieras de esta oficina. Hice tres copias, una para que la revises tú, otra para que la envíes a Manigoldo y la otra para el archivo general de la oficina. Las envié a sus correos electrónicos en pdf también. – les explicó pacientemente el rubio.

-Perfecto Shaka gracias, eres el mejor.

-Eso no te lo pondré a discusión. – le respondió con su característica arrogancia el hindú.

-No sé cómo Mu te soporta, Barbie. Pudiendo salir con cualquiera y tener que aguantarse tu carácter.- bromeó el peliazul.

-Cállate tonto. No lo digas muy alto, que no ves que vivo rogando cada día para que no recapacite y me mande al carajo.- le devolvió la broma.

-Bueno ya fue suficiente ustedes dos, pónganse serios que tenemos mucho trabajo.- les retó el francés.- Milo nos hace falta personal, Mu necesita un asistente y nos hacen falta agentes de ventas.

-Parece que ese departamento es el que más personal necesita.

-Alégrate entonces, eso significa que Mu está haciendo bien su trabajo y que estamos creciendo.- le dijo el rubio.- por cierto, es mejor si Mu tiene una asistente, ya sabes… una chica.

-Detecto orgullo en esas palabras. – intervino Camus.

-y celos,- agregó el peliazul.- ¿no confías en tu borrego?

-Por supuesto que estoy orgulloso y confío en él. Mi chico es el mejor, pero no me gustaría que se repitiera una situación como la de Myu, eso fue bastante desagradable.

-Ciertamente. Desde ese día no he podido ver a Mu de la misma forma.- agregó Camus.

-Ni que lo digas, nunca me habría imaginado que Mu sería capaz de ponerle tal madriza a nadie. – esta vez interrumpió Milo con una sonora carcajada.- cambiando un poco el tema, Dita descubrió unos terrenos que podrían servir para nuevos proyectos habitacionales, además de unas viviendas que podríamos restaurar y vender a muy buen precio, él y Mu están preparando un modelo del proyecto para presentarlo en la próxima reunión administrativa.

-Dita es genial, sus ideas son muy productivas y si además Mu dice que dejarán dinero, lo harán.- le dijo Camus

-¿Qué hay con el pent-house del edificio donde vivimos? supe que Antares Realthy Enterprises Kalamáki lo compró.-dijo Milo

-¿Manigoldo?- preguntó sorprendido Camus.

-Sí, porque dudo que haya sido Kardia.- respondió Milo.

-Hablando del Sr. Kardia ¿aún no saben cuándo regresaran sus padres?

-No, no tenemos ni la más mínima puta idea, Shaka. – respondió Camus.

-Bueno, yo me retiro. Debo trabajar y ustedes también. Nos vemos luego caballeros.

El rubio los dejó solos y se fue a su oficina a seguir con sus pendientes. La sucursal de Antares Realthy Enterprises Atenas estaba dando muy buenos resultados a pesar de lo jóvenes que eran sus ejecutivos.

La empresa contaba ya con tres sucursales las cuales estaban en Atenas, Milos y la principal de Kalamáki. Las empresas habían crecido gracias al enorme esfuerzo de Kardia y sus dos amigos Luciano ''Manigoldo'' y Sísifo, quienes manejaban las sucursales de Kalamáki y Milos respectivamente.

 **Aeropuerto Internacional Las Vegas, Nevada.**

 **-** Kardia debes soltarme, mi vuelo está a punto de salir y si lo pierdo estaré muy, pero muy enojado contigo.

-Pero no quiero ¿y si al llegar a Francia, te das cuenta que no quieres estar conmigo y decides quedarte? no, no quiero dejarte ir.- le dijo haciendo una puchero bastante infantil.

-¿Sabías que eso que estás diciendo no tiene sentido alguno, _mom amour?_ Es decir, no necesitaría irme a Francia si quisiera dejarte, además ¿por qué razón dejaría al amor de mi vida? Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido mi _kagdia._ \- le dijo rodeando el cuello del más alto y dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

-Pues a mí me alegra haber ido a visitar a mi hijo ese día, gracias a eso conocí a mi ángel de hielo, te amo Degel.

-Y yo a ti mi adonis rebelde, mi rey escorpión.- le dijo antes de besarlo una vez más.

Depositó un último beso antes de irse con el elegante caminar que lo caracterizaba, Kardia lo vio perderse entre la multitud mientras era consciente de que debía abordar su propio avión, eso sino deseaba perder su vuelo y tener que esperar sabrán los dioses cuantas horas antes de poder tomar otro. Suspirando, tomo su teléfono y llamo a su mejor amigo y socio, tenía que saber cómo andaban las cosas en sus empresas.

Luego del quinto repique Manigoldo respondió.

-Hasta que te dignas en llamar, bicho rastrero. Estaba revisando el informe de Antares Enterprises Atenas y debo de felicitar a tu bichito, esa sucursal está arrojando excelentes números.

-¿Es un Antares, que esperabas? Además el equipo de mi hijo es excelente. Siéntete orgulloso cangrejo de mierda, parte del éxito de Antares Atenas es gracias a tu mocoso. Consideraré darle un incentivo por su excelente trabajo.

A Kardia le pareció escuchar un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

-¿sabes que mi muchacho va a casarse?

-no, ni siquiera sabía que tenía novia.

-eso es lo gracioso, no tiene novia, tiene novio.

Kardia se quedó en silencio unos pocos segundos antes de reaccionar.

-creo que no soy el más indicado para hablar de eso, Manigoldo. Recuerda que me fugué con el padre de mi yerno.- le dijo riendo- Camus va a colgarme.

-con el carácter que tiene, no lo dudo. Tú conoces al novio, es Hezel.

-¿Afrodita?

-sí, me lo presento como su novio y futuro esposo hace unos días, tuvimos una agradable cena en familia y ¿quieres saber algo aún más gracioso?

-¿qué cosa?

-el mocoso vino con su hermano y desde ese día no he podido sacarme al maldito de la cabeza, es demasiado atractivo para ser un hombre.

-Albafica es bastante llamativo _y esta chiflado_.- le contestó Kardia riendo, aunque lo último lo susurró.

-¿lo conoces?-le pregunto estupefacto.- Nunca pensé que un hombre podría ser tan hermoso.

-amigo mío, no puedes decir eso hasta que no conozcas a Degel, eso sí procura que Albafica no te escuche llamarle hermoso, es un tanto histérico.

-¡oh! lo hice y lo lamenté, será muy bonito, pero pega duro el maldito.

-a eso me refería.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

El sonido del último llamado de abordaje se retumbaba aun a través del teléfono, Manigoldo pudo escuchar claramente el suspiro de Kardia del otro lado.

-tienes que irte bicho, cuídate y llámame desde que pises Atenas.

-si mamá.- se burló el pelilargo, cerrando la llamada.

Manigoldo era su mejor amigo, su casi hermano, aquel a quien confiaba todo, a quien le había confiado a su tesoro más grande cuando se había aventurado a dejar su Natal Milos y trasladarse a Kalamáki tras su sueño de superación, le había confiado a su hijo Milo, a quien el italiano había cuidado con la misma dedicación con que cuidaba a su pequeño Andreas. Manigoldo podía parecer rústico y muchas veces mal hablado, pero él sabía perfectamente que podía confiar su vida en sus manos.

Abordó su avión, sentándose al lado de una mujer que de inmediato intentó coquetearle, hizo ademán de acomodar su anillo de matrimonio y colocó los auriculares en sus orejas, mientras giraba su cabeza al lado opuesto de la chica y puso una de las melodías que Degel le había recomendado para dormir, no cabía duda que ese peliverde lo había cambiado, antes no habría dudado en responder al coqueteo de la atractiva mujer, ahora simplemente no sentía necesidad de hacerlo.

Poco tiempo después ya se encontraba rendido.

Degel estaba inquieto, supo que su vida cambiaría desde el momento que puso sus ojos sobre la figura perfecta de su ahora esposo, daba vueltas a su anillo de bodas, él mismo aún no podía creer que de verdad dejaría Francia, su tierra, su zona de confort. Por un momento sintió pánico ¿si no funcionaba? ¿Que pasaría si los hijos de ambos se oponían? ¿Y si por causa de ellos Milo y Camus se separaban? ¿Y si su empresa no tenía éxito en Grecia? Eran demasiadas dudas las que lo bombardearon de repente. Sacó su celular, sabía que no tendría cobertura en el avión pero no importaba, solo quería ver la foto, la imagen que había de fondo de pantalla era una donde Kardia le abrazaba por detrás mientras hundía su rostro entre su cuello y entrelazaba sus dedos a la altura de su cintura, el mismo había tomado aquella selfie y así como habían llegado, de la misma manera sus dudas se evaporaron, no había marcha atrás. Quizás tenía miedo, eso era cierto, pero amaba a Kardia más de lo que estaba asustado.

 **Atenas, Grecia.**

Un rubio pelilargo entraba a la oficina de un pelilila muy hermoso, llevaba el ceño fruncido, lo que en opinión del chico que estaba frente a él, afeaba su rostro perfecto.

-¿estas ocupado, Mu?- le preguntó ocupando el sillón que estaba frente al escritorio del nombrado.

-para ti jamás lo estoy.- le respondió, quitándose los anteojos y dejando de lado la laptop donde trabajaba, dio la vuelta y se sentó en el borde de su escritorio, inclinado hacia delante. Puso su dedo entre las cejas del rubio, deshaciéndole el ceño y luego dando un casto beso en los labios del hindú.

-sabes que no me gusta que frunzas el ceño, arruina esa bonita cara que tienes.

El otro solo soltó un bufido exasperado y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿crees que hago bien mi trabajo, Mu?

El nombrado le miro extrañado por la naturaleza de la pregunta, aun así, por el momento se limitó a contestar.

-por supuesto que sí. Eres excelente, no lo digo porque seas mi pareja, sino porque eres el mejor en tu área. ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? Si hay algo que jamás has sido es inseguro Shaka ¿Qué pasa?

-¿sabías que Antares Kalamáki compro el pent-house del edificio donde viven Milo y Camus?

-no. en todo caso, ¿no es eso algo que manejas tú?

-exacto, ese es el punto. ¿Por qué motivos se hizo esa transacción a través de la oficina de Kalamáki y no con nosotros que somos los que operamos en Atenas?

-no lo sé, pero el Sr. Manigoldo ha de haber tenido sus motivos, escucha Shaka.-le dijo acariciando su mejilla.- si se hizo esa compra, Milo debe de estar enterado.

-lo está, pero tampoco sabe de qué se trata, ni por qué lo compro Kalamáki y no nosotros.-respondió aun preocupado.

-bueno, en ese caso debe ser algo privado entre el Sr. Manigoldo y el Sr. Kardia y si no han dicho nada es porque no es algo que nos afecte a nosotros como empresa, tú eres el mejor gerente financiero de Atenas, mejor dicho de todo Grecia ¿entendido?- le dijo acariciando la mejilla de su rubio.

-Gracias Mu, no sé qué haría sin ti.-respondió tomando sus manos y besando sus dedos.

-hundirte en un vaso de agua, eso harías.-ambos rieron.

-gracias a los dioses, solo tú conoces esa parte de mí.

-no debes preocuparte, yo siempre estaré para cubrir tu espalda, así como tu cubres la mía y me apoyas en todo.

-¿nos vamos a casa?- le dijo consultando su reloj.

-por supuesto, déjame guardar la información del proyecto en el que estaba trabajando y nos vamos.

-está bien, por cierto, recuerda que hoy es noche de películas en el departamento de Milo y Camus, tenemos que llevar bocadillos.

-los compraremos de camino, listo. Ya vámonos.- se tomaron de las manos y salieron rumbo a su casa.

 **Toulouse, Francia.**

Luego de agotadoras horas de viaje y de tener que pelearse por un taxi, Degel por fin llegaba a su departamento en Toulouse, no era su ciudad natal, pero le servía perfecta a su compañía de perfumes, la cual había ubicado allí hacia alrededor de diez años atrás cuando su esposa Seraphina aún vivía.

Había recibido una llamada de su vice-presidente administrativo, donde le decía que tenían unos cuantos problemas y que necesitaba que este regresara de su viaje, se había cumplido un mes desde que Degel viajara a Grecia.

Este a primeras horas de la mañana decidió ir a visitar su empresa.

-¡Degel! _¡mon dieu!_ , que bueno que llegaste. Me iba a volver loco si tardabas aunque sea un día más.-le exclamo histérico un castaño de ojos grises- ¿qué te retuvo tanto tiempo en Grecia?

-Jacques, cálmate ya estoy de regreso, no estaba en Grecia. Han pasado muchas cosas, vayamos a mi oficina, necesito una buena taza de café. _Y a Kardia_.-pensó

El castaño lo siguió, pero no le pasaron desapercibidas ciertas cosas con relación a su jefe y amigo.

-oye Degel- le llamo ganándose la atención de su amigo.- ¿te hiciste algo en el cabello? Te ves diferente, luces radiante. Veo que pasar tiempo con Camus te hizo bien, y a todo esto ¿cómo está el chico?

-pues- suspirando.- Camus debe de estar bien, es decir, lo estaba la última vez que lo vi.

-hablas como si no lo vieras hace mucho tiempo, acabas de regresar de su casa ¿por qué estabas con Camus, verdad Degel?

-bueno...

Su amigo lo miro, asustado.

-por Dios Degel ¿dónde estabas? ¿No fuiste a Grecia?

-Si fui, no me mires así y siéntate que te contaré.- le ordenó al chico.

El aludido aun mirándolo incrédulo, acato la petición y se sentó en el lugar señalado.

-fui a ver a mi hijo, pero sucede que ese mismo día conocí a alguien, luego literalmente me fugue con ese alguien a las Vegas y... hace un mes, me casé.

-espera... ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Por qué!?

-ya te lo dije, Jacques. Conocí a una persona maravillosa, Kardia es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, estoy completamente enamorado.

-¿Kardia? Nombre extraño para una mujer ¿de dónde es?

Degel empalideció, había llegado el momento de decirle a todos los que conocía que se había casado con otro hombre, sabía que Jacques no lo juzgaría, a fin de cuentas Jacques era gay, pero no sabía cómo lo tomarían los demás. Tomando aire decidió decirle de una vez y salir del apuro.

-Griego- su amigo lo miro estupefacto- Kardia es griego.

-¿Dijiste griego verdad, No griega?

-en efecto, es lo que dije.

-¡oh mierda! ¿Te casaste con un hombre? ¿Desde cuando eres gay? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- le reprocho el castaño.

-sí, me case con un hombre, no, no soy gay y ¿como querías que te dijera algo que ni yo sabía?

-¿activo o pasivo?

-¿qué?

-en tu relación, tonto. ¿Eres activo o pasivo?

-no preguntes ese tipo de cosas, eso es privado- le contesto muy sonrojado.

-solo contesta la maldita pregunta ¿eres activo o pasivo, seme o uke, sopla nucas o muerde almohadas? O como desees llamarlo.

-¡Jacques!- le grito.- eres un desvergonzado, pero... hasta ahora he sido el pasivo de la relación- contesto suspirando.

-entonces sí, eres gay.

-eres insoportable a veces, pero como te decía, conocí a Kardia el día de mi llegada a casa de mi hijo, aún estaba asimilando el hecho de enterarme de que mi hijo era gay y que vive con su novio desde hace tres años y yo no sabía nada, cuando apareció en casa de mi hijo ese demonio griego y yo enloquecí.

-¿así de simple?

-en efecto, así de simple.

-¿y está bueno tu esposo? digo quien quita que yo también me haga un viajecito y me encuentre un delicioso marido griego.

-eres incorregible, pero si esta bueno, muy bueno.-dijo poniendo cara de enamorado que al otro le causo bastante risa.-lo que no te he contado es que Kardia es el padre del novio de Camus y que literalmente nos fugamos a las Vegas sin que nuestros hijos lo supieran.

-¿En serio?- le dijo abriendo sus ojos como platos.- ¿quién eres tú y que hiciste con Degel?- estalló en carcajadas.

-ridículo.- ambos rieron.

-me alegra que te hayas estado divirtiendo, aquí las cosas no están tan bien.-suspiro derrotado

-que está sucediendo, deje todo en orden antes de marcharme.

-lo sé, pero tuvimos problemas con unas esencias. Las primeras que recibimos no eran las correctas, las devolvimos, pero luego las nuevas tardaron en llegar, eso sumado a que tuvimos unos inconvenientes para sacarlas de aduanas, ocasionó que la producción se retrasara.

-¿de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

-dos semanas de retraso, lo siento Degel, hice hasta lo imposible para que no se retrasara tanto, en especial porque ya habíamos pautado el lanzamiento.

-no es tan grave, puedo negociar para remover la fecha del lanzamiento, tendríamos algunas perdidas, pero es peor sino lo hacemos.

-me tome el atrevimiento e hice la negociación, lo siento sé que debí esperarte, pero estaba desesperado y no lograba comunicarme contigo. El gerente del hotel donde se hará el lanzamiento es amigo mío y no me cobrara por el favor.

-no te disculpes, actuaste muy bien ¿dijiste que no te cobrará?- le dijo Degel, alzando una ceja.

-no, al menos no en plata.- sonrió de lado.

-no te dejare hacer eso.- le dijo serio.

-oh, no te preocupes, me gusta el tipo. Esto solo me sirve de excusa para tirármelo.-le respondió calmadamente.- también negocié lo de la publicidad, eso sí nos costara, aunque conseguí que el coste sea mínimo.

-eres excelente.

-lo sé.

-y para nada humilde.

-eso... también lo sé.

-bueno, veo que lograste manejar todo muy bien, entonces ¿por qué la histeria?

-no todo se acaba ahí y esto no te va a gustar, tuvimos que descartar uno de los perfumes, _Stardust,_ dado a que _Zephir_ creo un perfume demasiado similar al nuestro, aún no ha sido oficialmente lanzado, pero logre hacerme con una muestra y la mande a analizar a nuestro laboratorio y adivina ¿qué?

-es la misma fórmula de _Stardust_.- dijo como una afirmación.

- _Touché_ , Degel si mis sospechas son ciertas y sabes que no suelo equivocarme, tenemos un infiltrado en _Ice Diamond._ Y ese alguien debe de tener acceso a las fórmulas de nuestro laboratorio, quizás esa persona haya cambiado el pedido de las esencias y sea el responsable de lo ocurrido con los modelos.

-¿también tenemos problemas con los modelos? ¿Qué sucedió?

- _Zephir_ los contrato por tres veces la cantidad que nosotros le pagamos, lo que significa que además de que lanzaremos una colección incompleta y la producción está atrasada, encima no tenemos modelos.

-son demasiados contratiempos juntos, no es casualidad. Nos están saboteando Jacques.

-Lo sé, la pregunta es ¿quién? Aunque me hago a la idea de quien podría ser.

-¿de qué hablas?

-Luego de que te fuiste, Unity comenzó a decir que nos haría bien una alianza con Z _ephir,_ para expandirnos. Yo le dije que eso no era necesario, que nosotros como empresa estábamos creciendo y podríamos expandirnos con nuestros propios medios, me dijo que lo discutiría contigo, luego de eso comenzaron a suceder estos inconvenientes.

-Tiene lógica, si la empresa va mal, habría mas posibilidades de que yo aceptara un acuerdo de fusión con _Zephir,_ ellos siempre han querido comprar _Ice Diamond._

-Lo siento Degel, sé que es tu cuñado, pero no se me ocurre otra persona que nos pueda querer dañar.

-No lo sientas. Unity no es como era Seraphina y se de buena fuente que tiene problemas económicos, no me sorprende que quiera negociar con lo único que tiene, las acciones que eran de Seraphina y que esta le dejo.

-¿qué piensas hacer?

-ocuparnos de lo que es prioridad, la producción y el lanzamiento. Debo ver donde encontrare modelos, que no me quieran cobrar un riñón.

-eso estará difícil, lo intente. Se filtró la noticia de que nuestra competencia esta pagándoles el triple de lo que aquí ofrecemos y andan cotizados los nenes.

-eso es ridículo, les pagamos muy bien.

-yo lo sé, Degel, yo lo sé, pero comparados con esos bastardos de _Zephir_ no podemos hacer nada, somos una compañía bebé delante de ellos, no tenemos el poder económico suficiente para superar su oferta.

Degel suspiro momentáneamente derrotado, le tomaría más de lo planeado resolver el sabotaje del que estaba siendo objeto su empresa, Kardia no iba a estar nada feliz cuando le contara que tendría que permanecer más tiempo en Francia del que había planeado.

-me voy a casa, tengo que ver como resuelvo esto, deberías irte también.- le dijo a su mano derecha.

-me iré luego, tengo que supervisar la producción.

-está bien, yo te acompañaré mañana, de verdad necesito ir a casa. Y Jacques.

-uhm.

-resolveremos esto, gracias por todo.

El aludido solo se limitó a asentir mientras veía al peliverde abandonar la oficina, se desparramó en el sillón, dejando salir la frustración que lo embargaba, haría lo que fuera necesario para ayudar a Degel a salir del atolladero, aun eso significara violar algunas leyes.

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Bueno mis amores, hasta aquí el primer cap. de la continuación de cuestión de padres, tengo pautado que solo sean tres o cuatro capítulos.

Vemos que las cosas se le han complicado un poco a nuestro cubo mayor, ya veremos que hará para resolver su situación. Espero que les haya agradado mi oc, no les creara problemas a nuestros chicos, por fa no lo odien, luego si quieren les pongo como se conocieron Degel y el y porque está dispuesto a cualquier cosa por el peliverde (solo si les interesa, claro)

Pido perdón por los errores que hayan, notifíquenmelos

En el próximo cap. tendremos más de nuestros bichos y sus amigos.

Sigan hermosos y se les quiere, ya saben dónde dejar sus comentarios, quejas, tomatazos o maldiciones.

Besos.


End file.
